Mi Mejor Amiga
by amaro30kun
Summary: si tu amas a alguin y no le correspondes...ke haces para cuararte de ese dolor? HHr Reviews


Mi mejor amiga Capitulo 1: En una de esas tarde de invierno en las que lo unico que deseas es estar en tu cama acostado y pasando el frio, un joven estaba bajo un arbol, pensando, soñando, sintiendo la nieve que mojaba su ropa, esa hermosa nieve que caia de un gris cielo cubierto de nubes. 

Ese joven solo pensaba en una cosa, o en realidad, en una sola persona, imaginaba esos hermosos labios acariciando su cuerpo, abrio los ojos y miro el bello paisaje blanco. Mira el castillo cubierto por una intensa capa blanca que hacia que pareciera una gran torta de crema.

Pero en realidad al muchacho solo le importaba una cosa, una chica una hermosa chica que había robado su corazón hace algun tiempo atrás. Se levanto de pronto pensando que no servia de nada estar ahí sentado debajo de la nieve, salio de debajo del arbol camino por los terrenos cubiertos de una hermosa capa blanca y entro al castillo

Sus pasos retumbaban por los pasillos de este, puesto que se habian ido casi todos los estudiantes a sus casa por las vacaciones de Navidad. El muchacho entro por una cuadro a una habitacion bastante acogedora adornada con hermosos listones rojos y amarillos, de pronto sintio ke algo tocaba su hombro, se giro y vio a alguien tan hermosos que se podria confundir facilmente con un angel

Hola Harry- dijo esa hermosa persona que miraba con sus grandes lindisimos ojos al chico

Hola hermis- dijo Harry tratando de disimular su nerviosismo...pero de pronto noto algo en la expresion de su amiga, habia una lagrima acariciando su mejilla- pasa algo hermi?

De pronto la chica se acerco a el y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del chico, el muchacho se puso muy nervioso y su cara se enrojecio pero, no pudo resistir ese delicioso aroma que tenia la chica, cruzo sus brazos por su cintura la abrazo con mas fuerza aun! Hermione seguía llorando y Harry sentía que el mundo sé caería en cualquier momento, siempre habia deseado esto, y nunca lo habia podido concretar, las mariposas en su estomago iban aumentado en cantidad y en movimiento.

Harry deseo por un instante que ese momento nunca terminara, pero Hermione soltó su espalda y se alejo unos cuantos centímetros despegando su cara del pecho de Harry

Lo siento- dijo Hermione limpiando su rosto con su manga, Harry deseaba volver a tenerla tan cerca y tocar esos labios con los suyos

Por que estabas así?

Pues...- Hermione se mordió el labio y se giro en sus talones para no mirar a Harry mientras otras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro

Harry no soportaba verla asi, quería volver a tenerla cerca, tocarla, acariciarla, besarla con todo su ser! Quería amarla con todo el corazón

Harry tomo la mano de Hermione, ella se giro para ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que el chico tenia. En ningun momento Harry penso que esto sucederia...

sabes, esto pasara y luego lo olvidaras y...volverás a sonreír y volveré a ver...- Harry trago saliva- esa sonrisa que tanto me gusta

Hermione sonrio, se acerco un poco a el, luego lo volvio a abrazar pero antes de que se concretara ese acto Harry tomo el mentón de Hermione y lo acerco al suyo, estaba haciendo algo que había deseado hace mese, estaba apunto de besar a Hermione a la mujer que mas amaba en el mundo

Ha...Ha...Harry que haces? –pregunto la chica algo nerviosa...

Harry en ese momento se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo ¿ que diablos estaba haciendo? Iba a besar a su mejor amiga, eso lo complicaria todo entre ellos, el chico movio la cara de Hermione y le dio un beso en la mejilla, eso ya era un paso, hace mucho tiempo que no le daba un beso a Hermione.

Esta se separo de Harry y le sonrio ampliamente, aun con algunas lagrimas ne sus ojos se fue a su habitación, Harry se desplomo en el sofá de la sala común pensando en ese ángel que acababa de irse de allí, amaba a esa chica, la amaba con todo su ser solo quería estar con ella y hacerla feliz, tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y recordó a la chica sonriendo esa había sido la visión mas hermosa que jamas aya visto.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó de bastante buen humor, bajo al gran comedor y se sentó junto a Ron como siempre lo hacia

hola!- dijo Harry animadamente

ah hola- dijo ron bastante desanimado mientras mordia una tostada

pasa algo? Pregunto Harry bastante extrañado

Ron solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, pero el chico de la cicatriz sabia que eso no era cierto. De pronto Hermione entro por la puerta del gran Comedor, y Harry no pudo evitar recordar la noche del día anterior, como casi besa a esa chica tan hermosa que acababa de entrar por la puerta...

De pronto Ron se levantó de su asiento

que pasa Ron? –pregunto Harry desviando la mirada de aquel bello angel que pasaba por alli

debo ir a otro lugar, disculpa- Ron salio del gran Salon muy rápidamente, esa situacion levanto una gran sospecha en el ojiverde pero ahora lo importante era...

Hola Harry

Hola hermi!- Harry queria no hablar de la noche anterior por lo que propuso un tema rapidamente- sabes que sucede con Ron?

Hermione lo miro fijamente, luego miro su plato de avena muy tristemente y en silencio, al parecer Harry no debió preguntar eso y se sintió como un idiota

pasa algo?- pregunto Harry sabiendo que esa pregunta podria complicarlo todo aun mas

pues... ayer, en la noche, recuerdas los que paso que me puse a llorar...- Hermione sacaba el habla con mucho esfuerzo- pues eso fue porque Ron...ron...ron me rechazo...

Harry sintio una punzada en el estomago, y sintio su corazón que se quebraba en miles de pedazos, Hermione, la mujer a la que mas había amado nunca, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Harry sentia como sus mejillas se ponian rojas de furia es impotencia, miro su plato de avena sin decir ninguna palabra y trataba de no ver a la chica que estab a su lado, que estaba sollozando muy silenciosamente, Harry sabia que debía abrazarla y apoyarla pero no podia moverse, sus músculos no respondían, el shock era muy fuerte, su pecho aun le dolía y sentía que su cabeza explotaría.

Disculpa Harry- dije Hermione parándose de un salto, sin mirar al chico de la cicatriz- debo...hacer unos deberes-

La chica salió muy rápidamente del gran comedor, Harry no se movió ningún centímetro, su mirada estaba paralizada en su plato, Hermione era la chica que el mas amaba y ella solo tenia ojos para Ron, el dolor de su pecho se intencifico mucho mas, no soportaba todo esto, salió rápidamente del gran comedor y subio a la sala comun, saco su escoba del baul y salío volando por la ventana...miraba a us alrededor como si algo solucionara todos sus problemas, pero eso era imposible, miro hacia el bosque prohibido y vio algo que nunca pensaria ver, bajo rapidamente y se esoncio detraz de unos arboles para que nadie lo viera, era cierto...la persona que etsaba entrando al bosque era Hermion! Hermione Granger estaba rompiendo una regla por su propia cuenta!

Eso era increible, algo muy extraño estaba pasando y Harry debia decubrirlo.

Continuara

Hola a todos gracias por leer mi fic, este es el primero y bueno espero ke les guste mucho porfa dejen Reviews y tmb visiten mi foro de HP: www.hogwartspotter.foro.st y haganse socios pliss!


End file.
